I'll never leave you Eddie'
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: 'Why' Mr Sweet kept driving. He was driving quite fast.'Because you don't want me! And never will. I mean, what's the point...DAD LOOK OUT' A one-shot about a tragedy that will change Eddie's life forever. T to be safe. Please R


**Hey! Here's something that I thought of at the weekend. It is set just after Eddie was about to return to America, but he stayed under the condition that Mr Sweet got to know him as a father. So, Eddie doesn't know that he is the Osirion. Please review, and check out my other story, House of Apep.**

* * *

''We're nearly here, Edison.'' Mr Sweet said. He was taking Eddie to the cinema so that they could get to know each other.

''It's Eddie. ED-DIE!'' Eddie corrected for like the tenth time today.

''Sorry, I keep forgetting. When I used to live with your mother, you liked being called Edison.'' Mr Sweet started.

''Don't talk about when you used to live with us.'' Eddie got angry as he remembered that his dad left him and his mum in America.

''Why ever not?'' Mr Sweet asked.

''Because you left us for no reason and then randomly asked if I wanted to live with you in England.'' Eddie answered, sounding annoyed.

''I didn't leave you for no reason.'' Mr Sweet began.

''Then why did you leave us?'' Eddie questioned. Mr Sweet remained silent. ''Even you can't answer that question. I think you wanted to get away from us.''

''No, no Edison...''

''ITS EDDIE!'' Eddie shouted, turning away. ''Stop the car, I'm getting out. This isn't worth it.''

''Why?'' Mr Sweet kept driving. He was driving quite fast.

''Because you don't want me! And never will. I mean, what's the point...DAD LOOK OUT!'' There was a bang, leaving Mr Sweet trapped in the car, and Eddie thrown onto the street, both unconcious. Mr Sweet's head was pouring with blood and so was his neck. His chest was ripped open. He wasn't breathing. Eddie, on the other hand, lay on the road - his right arm was all swolen and there was a small cut on his wrist. His left ankle looked the size of a grapefruit and his left leg was hanging off the side. Eddie's head and chin both had huge cuts on them, and looked like they needed stitches. A faint sound of an ambulance could be heard.

* * *

''Patricia, answer the phone please!'' Trudy shouted from the kitchen.

''I'm going.'' she went to answer the phone. ''Hello?''

''Hi this is the hospital speaking. It's about Edison Miller and Eric Sweet.''

''Patricia, who was it?'' Trudy asked as a teary eyed Patricia came in to the room.

''Patricia, what's up?'' Nina asked.

''It's Eddie, he's been in a car accident.'' she explained, sobbing.

''Oh my god, is he ok?'' Nina stood up.

''They don't know. And Mr Sweet...he's...he's gonna die.'' she finished.

''Where are they?'' Amber asked.

''At the hospital. They want us to come now.''

''Right, Patricia, Nina, come with me. The rest of you, it's lights out in an hour so I suggest you start getting ready.'' Trudy grabbed Nina and Patricia's hands and walked with them to the nearby hospital. It seemed like forever. Patricia was thinking that if Eddie didn't make it, she would never get to tell him how she really feels about him. She liked Eddie, he was something different. Yes, he could be really annoying, and she had been horrible to him when he first arrived, but that was all an act. She didn't like him, she loved him. Now, he might die and Patricia began to regret the day when she met him for the first time and woke him up.

''Patricia, we're here.'' Trudy announced.

''Let's ask the receptionist where he is.'' Nina suggested.

''Hello, we're here to see Eddie Miller and Eric Sweet.'' Trudy said to the receptionist.

''Eddie Miller is in the urgent care unit. He has a broken arm, chipped ankle, broken leg and was concussed and Eric Sweet, oh my.'' The receptionist started.

''He's gone?'' Patricia gasped.

''Already?'' Nina looked at Patricia in shock.

''I'm sorry. Eddie's in room 20. Just take these stairs to the top floor and it's the second room on the right.

''Thank you. Let's go girls.''

* * *

''Patricia, it'll be fine.'' Nina reassured. Trudy had already seen him and was now ringing his mother.

''Ok.'' she took a deep breath and a shock wave went through her as she saw Eddie. He was on a heart moniter. His left leg and right arm were wrapped up in clean white bandages and so was his head. He also had a neck brace on.

''Oh my.'' Nina said, approaching him as Patricia stood still like a statue. ''Eddie, I know we aren't the best of friends, but you were always there for me, and I will be there for you when you need me.'' Nina kissed his cheek lightly and moved some of his hair away from his face. ''Go on, Patricia.'' Nina then left, leaving Eddie and Patricia alone.

''Oh, Eddie, you're gonna need someone to help you, won't you.'' she began. ''Eddie, I love you.'' she blurted out.

''I love you too, Yacker.'' he whispered. It was visible that he was in extreme pain.

''Oh Eddie, you're ok!'' Patricia hugged Eddie, making sure that she didn't hurt him.

''Patricia.'' he whispered.

''Eddie, tell me what's wrong.'' Patricia wrapped her arms around him.

''Dad.'' Patricia remained silent. How was she meant to tell a boy in pain that his father's dead?

''He's d..dead is..isn.t he?'' Eddie stuttered, tears in his eyes. Patricia nodded.

''It's my fault. I argued with him.'' Eddie began to cry. Patricia wrapped her arms aound Eddie as he tried not to cry.

''Let them out Eddie, it'll make you feel better.'' Patricia stroked his hair as he sobbed loudly. Her arms were wrapped around him, one around his neck, the other around his back. Suddenly, he took a turn for the worst. The heart moniter began beeping as his pulse rate began slowing.

''Eddie, stay here. I'm getting help.'' she gently put him back on the bed. ''HELP!'' she yelled.

''Patricia, what's up?'' Nina asked, putting an arm around her.

''Eddie.'' she replied.

''I'll get help.'' Nina ran up the corridor and saw a doctor. ''Help my friend something's up with him!'' she told her.

''Ok, where is he?'' Nina showed the doctor to Eddie. Patricia was sat beside Eddie, who was fighting Patricia's grasp so that he could get up.

''Can we have help here please?'' The doctor called into the corridor. Two more doctors hurried in. ''We have to keep him stilll.'' Patricia pinned his left side down whilst Nina held his right side down. The doctors put a mask over his face. ''You have to leave please. We need to sort him out.'' one doctor kindly usshered Nina and Patricia out.

''What's going on?'' Trudy asked. Patricia started crying.

''Eddie, there's something wrong with him.'' Nina explained.

''Excuse me, but have you told Eddie's mother about what has happened?'' a doctor asked.

''Yes, why?'' Trudy answered.

''Eddie needs someone to take care of him in England. He's too ill to travel.'' The doctor explained.

''Is he ok?'' Patricia asked.

''Yeah, the mask stabalised his condition.'' The doctor said.

''So, he's ok?''

''He's gonna be ok.'' The doctor smiled.

''Eddie.'' Patricia sat down on the chair beside his bed.

''Patricia.'' he whispered.

''You're gonna be ok.'' she took his hand and smiled.

''Dad's gone though.'' Patricia noticed the tears. She slowly lifted up his top half and wrapped her arms around him.

''Don't leave me.'' he was trembling.

''I'll never leave you Eddie.'' she hugged him tighter.

''Patricia.''

''Yes Eddie, what's up?'' she looked at his face. She felt really sorry for him.

''Can I go to sleep?'' he asked, seeking comfort.

''Yeah, just close your eyes.'' his eyes closed slowly. ''That's it.'' Patricia layed down in the bed beside him. Eddie was sleeping, his head burried into her chest. She kissed his head. ''Sweet dreams.''

''Patricia, it's time to go now.'' Trudy came in.

''Can I come back first thing?'' Patricia pleaded.

''Well of coarse you can.'' Trudy replied.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

''Right Eddie Miller, we are discharging you.'' The doctor announced, bringing crutches into the room. ''You'll only need one won't you.''

''How is he gonna get around?'' Patricia asked, helping Eddie up.

''He'll need somebody to help him. Right, you can't put any weight on the cast for half an hour. Remember to cover it up when you shower. Rest your arm and leg at heart height if possible as it'll help with the swelling. It might get loose when the swelling goes down so just give us a ring and we'll re-wrap it.'' **(LOL that's exactly what the nurse said to me when I got a cast)**

* * *

''Eddie's home!'' Trudy announced as all of the Anubis house residents came running from all angles to see Eddie.

''Let's get him to his room then you all can come in.'' Patricia helped Eddie to his room and sat him down onto the bed. There were cards and presents all around Eddie's bed. Fabian decided to move out for a bit until Eddie fully recovered so that Eddie could have the room to himself.

* * *

**That night**

''It is ten'o'clock. You all know what that means. You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop'' Victor dropped a pin. ''Where do you think you are going Miss Williamson?''

''I'm going to Eddie.'' she replied, hurrying down the stairs.

_'_'Very well.'' Victor moved out of her way so she could go to Eddie.

''Yacker?'' Eddie sat up.

''Eddie, get back down.'' Patricia demanded.

''K nurse.'' he joked. ''What are you doing here anyway?''

''Thought I'd stay here tonight.'' She lay down on the floor next to Eddie. A few hours later, she was awoken by a scream. She saw Eddie, tears falling from his eyes.

''Hey, what's up?'' Patricia asked, helping Eddie to lie down again.

''I had a nightmare of that night. When dad died.'' He sobbed.

''It's ok, I'll always be here for you.'' Patricia sat up in the bed beside him, putting his head on her chest.

''Stay here.'' He looked into her eyes.

''I'm not going anywhere.'' she ran her fingers through his hair gently. He fell asleep. Patricia wrapped her arms around him. ''I'll always love you Eddie.'' she whispered into his ear. This was going to be a long road to get Eddie back to normal routine, and Patricia was going to help him through it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review Xx**


End file.
